nutshackfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Matibag
"Phil is Phil…and Phil is an @$$hole…but a fun loving, caring, open ended @$$hole. If Cartman was Filipino, grown up and lived in the ghetto, that’s your boy. Of the many doodoo like qualities he has one good one, he can tell you how to get to the nearest liquor store from anywhere in the city." - thenutshack.net's description of Phil Phil Matibag is one of the protagonists of The Nutshack, and the show often follows his adventures in Daily City along with Jack. Appearance Phil wears grey baggy pants with red and black sneakers for shoes. He also wears a black shirt with the words "Got Nutz" on them along with an arrow pointing downwards under the text, and has a grey hat that he wears backwards. Phil also has two black wrist bands and a chain swinging down on the left side of his pants. Personality Phil acts very cocky and annoying. He often hides how much he cares for people by bullying them and being rude to them, as evident with how he treats Chita and Jack. Phil usually has a bad outcome in the series while his cousin has a good one, such as in Road Trippin when Phil suffered injuries and accidentally ended up in a gay porno while Jack had a nice time with Chita and almost slept with her. Phil has a very foul mouth and an addiction to smoking pot and drinking. He doesn't do well with women, which is often a joke among his friends, since his tendency to masturbate is brought up a few times by Tito Dick in a mocking way. Relationships 'Jack -' Phil cares a lot for Jack, showing genuine distress when he dies in El Bombadero. Though sometimes, Phil's cocky attitude and general rude attitude gets in the way and he risks Jack's safety for personal gain. His love and care for Jack is shown heavily in Fatherland, when he gets a new view on family, including Jack. 'Horat -' Horat is like Phil's partner in crime. They get along like brothers and play off each other very well. Horat shares Phil's love for smoking and drinking, as well as going along when Phil tries to get women to hook-up with. 'Tito Dick -' Phil talks a lot of crap to Tito Dick, but softens considerably on a few rare occasions, and even half-willingly does things with him, like in Got Surgery?. 'Chita -' Phil considers Chita one of his only friends for the most part. Chita is Phil's "homegirl" and he often hangs around her and drags her along on his adventures, like in Road Trippin. She seems to enjoy his company and friendship, despite being fed up by his attitude fairly often. 'Cherry Pie -' Phil treats Cherry like dirt a lot, but has said that he loves her in Duck Karma, and passively gendering her correctly, even backing down and apologizing for calling her slurs and misgendering her in Got Surgery?. The positive feelings seem to be reciprocated by Cherry, as she considers Phil one of her "best boyfriends." Trivia * Phil is based off of a Philippine stereotyped hoodlum. * Phil is the child of Philippine natives, as implied in Fatherland. * Only during Season 2 had Phil's shirt text change two times. It was "SF Pinoy" in Fatherland and "Pac U" in Battle of the Bay. * Phil as a small child had the exact same clothes his older self has, with the exception of the shirt decal which instead was "Flipper" with a dolphin logo on it. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters